Le son de sa voix
by Ashley-A.Anderson
Summary: Marinette a élaboré le plan parfait pour se confesser à Adrien. (Reveal story)


TITRE : Le son de sa voix

Je publie cette histoire en dépit du chapitre 2 de « Dernier Test », qui a rencontré quelques problèmes techniques... Enjoy!

...

Marinette s'était enfin décidée : c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle allait avouer ses sentiments à Adrien. Elle trouvait injuste pour elle-même et pour Chat Noir, qu'elle repoussait à chaque avance avec de moins en moins de conviction, de laisser son amour pour le mannequin la brimer. Aujourd'hui, elle allait en avoir le cœur net.

Avec Alya, elles s'étaient organisées tout un plan pour l'occasion : Marinette inviterais ses 3 amis, Alya, Nino et Adrien, au parc. Malheureusement, Alya devrait garder ses petites sœurs, et Nino lui aurais promis de l'aider. Marinette se retrouverais alors seule avec Adrien…

Lorsque Marinette fut prête, elle texta son amie :

**M D-C:** Salut Alya. : ) Je lance l'opération!

**A Césaire:** Parfait! T'inquiète, tu vas assurer! : )

Marinette pris une bonne inspiration puis cliqua sur leur conversation de groupe :

**M D-C:** Salut les amis, ça vous dit une virée au parc?

**A Agreste :** Ouais, pour moi ça va!

Marinette jubilait intérieurement.

**A Césaire :** Désolé, pour moi ça ne sera pas possible, je dois garder Ella et Etta, et Nino a promis de m'aider…

**N Lahiffe :** J'ai dit ça, moi?

**A Césaire :** Mais oui, gros bêta! +_+

**N Lahiffe :** Ah bon, c'est bizarre, je ne m'en souviens plus…

**A Césaire :** Quel idiot!

**N Lahiffe :** Désolé les copains, je vais garder les petites sœurs d'Alya! ._.' On se reprendra une autre fois!

**A Agreste :** Tu veux toujours qu'on aille au parc, Mari?

**M D-C :** Bien sûr! Vers 6h?

**A Agreste :** Vers 6h! : )

Marinette soupire longuement. Elle l'avait fait! Enfin!

-Tikki! Je vais marier Adrien! cria presque la jeune fille, excitée comme une puce.

-Marinette… Vous allez seulement au parc…

-Je vais au parc… seule… avec Adrien! Oh non, Tikki qu'est-ce que j'ai fait! pleurnicha la jeune fille. Et je fais quoi s'il n'est pas intéressé? Zuzutzutzutzut!

-Marinette, s'il n'est pas intéressé, tu acceptes son choix et c'est tout. Adrien a un cœur pur, il ne voudrait pas que votre relation en soit affectée.

Ce manège continua encore quelques minutes, Tikki tentant de réconforter Marinette. Lorsque la jeune ébène fut enfin convaincue qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, il était 5h20. Elle se mit donc en route sans plus attendre, se disant qu'un peu de ponctualité ne lui ferait pas trop de mal.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au parc, Adrien n'était pas encore arrivé. Marinette s'installa au pied d'un chêne et sorti son carnet d'esquisses. Elle regarda sa montre : 5h40. Pour une fois qu'elle était à l'heure! Elle se mit à croquer une tenue qu'elle avait récemment imaginée.

Elle fût bientôt interrompue par la voix d'Adrien qui l'appelait.

-Hey, Marinette!

-Salut Adrien! fit-elle sans lever les yeux tout de suite, concentrée sur son travail.

Devant le silence tendu de son interlocuteur, elle fût contrainte à lever les yeux.

-Ça v…? commença-t-elle.

Elle s'interrompu en constatant son erreur. Devant elle, ce n'était pas Adrien qui se tenait, mais Chat Noir. Elle se figea.

-Je… Je passais dans le coin et je t'ai vu, alors… je me suis dit que je… je pourrais passer te dire bonjour, compléta-t-il, mal à l'aise.

-Je suis désolée, Chat Noir, je t'ai pris pour un garçon que j'attendais, s'excusa Marinette. Vos voix sont tellement simi… Elle plissa les yeux. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être… Elle commença à assembler les évidences… Mais quelle idiote elle avait été…

-Tu es… Adrien, pas vrai? fit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

-Je… Tu… bafouilla le jeune homme. Non? fini-t-il par demander de façon peu convaincante.

-Adrien et Chat Noir sont la même personne! Ça veut dire que je suis amoureuse de Chat Noir… compléta Marinette, pour elle-même.

-Comment ça? demanda Chat Noir, étonné.

-Hein? Comment tu as…

Chat Noir pointa ses oreilles de chats.

-Je suis un chat, Mari. Mes oreilles entendent au moins 4 fois mieux que les tiennes.

Le jeune homme gratta nerveusement son cou. Il baissa le regard.

-Bon j'imagine que ça ne sert plus à rien, maintenant… Détransformation.

Adrien se coucha à côté de Marinette, penaud. Plagg la salua avant de se glisser discrètement dans sa poche de veste.

-C'est pas grave, Chaton, fit Marinette en riant doucement.

Adrien se tourna vers elle. Le jeune mannequin écarquilla les yeux dans une moue étonnée.

-De toute façon, mon identité est toujours secrète, elle.

Marinette fit un clin d'œil à Adrien, qui venait de comprendre le sous-entendu. Elle regarda avec amusement son expression passer de déprimé à surpris, puis de surpris à euphorique. La jeune fille, quant à elle, avait beau prendre l'air assuré, il n'en était rien. Le fait qu'elle avait repoussé celui qu'elle aimait des mois durant sans même le savoir la faisait sentir coupable.

-Je suis désolé, firent les deux adolescents de concert.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réalisé que tu étais Ladybug plus tôt, commença Adrien. J'ai été stupide de croire que tu pourrais t'intéresser à moi de façon autre qu'amicale. Je suis désolé de t'avoir poussée à m'aimer.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir, Chaton, renchérie Marinette. Je te repoussais sans cesse, tentant d'enfouir mon amour pour toi sous celle que je portais à Adrien Agreste. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir agie plus tôt.

Adrien leva les yeux vers elle.

-Je t'aime, finirent-ils ensemble.

Plus loin Plagg avait rejoint Tikki. Marinette et Adrien les entendaient se chamailler gaiement, rire. Du coin de l'œil, Adrien les avaient vus danser.

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait prendre exemple sur eux? demanda pensivement Marinette.

-Quand tu veux, Ma Lady, répondit Adrien avec un clin d'œil enjôleur.

Seule la lune fût témoin de la suite...


End file.
